The present disclosure relates generally to visual training devices, systems, and methods, collectively visual training aids. In particular, location aware visual training aids are described herein.
Training assistance devices in the art are not entirely satisfactory. Specifically, training aids in the art provide users with limited training data during a workout. Training data typically provided by conventional training devices includes current and average speed information, pace information, route information, the time in which the user completes a particular route, current and average heart rate information, and current or average cadence information.
Training assistance devices in the art that provide visual data often require users to look away from their path to a separate device, such as a watch or mobile device. Both looking away from the path and handling other devices can have detrimental effect on an athlete's pace and route. Additionally, these distractions may cause safety concerns due to the lack of focus on the route.
The advancement of video eyewear technologies now allows users to view computer generated graphics on a display proximate their eyes and substantially cover their entire field of vision. Such technologies generally achieve this functionality by attaching projectors to a set of eyewear that are capable of projecting graphical images on the lenses. These displays may receive a computer generated image from an external source and use a series of mirrors to project this image on the lens, thereby placing computer generated graphical images in the user's natural line of vision. There are, however, other technologies by which images are displayed on the lenses of such video eyewear, including more traditional display technologies such as LCD.
These video eyewear technologies are particularly suited to the display of “augmented reality” displays. “Augmented reality” displays comprise a computer generated graphical display laid over a portion of a user's or mobile device's natural field of vision. These “augmented reality” displays allow a user to view computer generated images including data related to objects in their natural field of vision. Augmented reality displays may include any display including both natural and computer generated elements.
Additionally, the advancement of mobile computing devices have allowed for the development of substantially featured computing devices that afford great portability. These devices often include software development kits and application programming interfaces that allow for the development of software and drivers to allow the driver to interact with a wide array of external hardware. Additionally, these devices often allow connection to the internet and local networks through various protocols. These devices may also include functionality that acquire data relating to location and movement, including, but not limited to, global positioning system receivers, accelerometers, magnetometers, and pedometers.
Examples of mobile computing devices include Apple iPhone mobile devices, mobile devices designed with the Android operating system, other mobile phone devices, portable media players, personal computers, watches, and other mobile computing devices that are capable of executing third party developed software.